


Your Presence

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Error has finally learned to talk about, Ink is one step ahead, M/M, Public Display of Affection, but Error knows nothing, when something is bothering him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: There's only so much separation Error can take.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Your Presence

Error, upon waking up one Wednesday morning, decided he couldn’t take any more of this.

It was one thing to be busy, going to University while working a part-time job was no vacation, but there was only so much separation he could handle. It didn’t matter if they were only both home at night, or if they never got to see each other during the day, Error needed that _presence_. He wanted to wake up to his sheets smelling vaguely of oil paints and pine, he missed seeing scattered pieces of paper or clothes around the living room, and the sound of humming and the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning. He never thought he’d miss his space looking lived-in, but here he was, longing for some of the chaos that the artist never failed to bring into his life.

Error groaned as he rolled over in his bed, trying to pretend that if he closed his eyes he’d open them again to find Ink watching him with half-lidded eyes and a dopey smile on his face. Instead, he was pulled out of his imagination by his phone buzzing. He sighed and rolled back over to grab it from his nightstand. He unlocked it, and it opened to his received message immediately.

**Inkblot:** Good morning my beautiful Ruru! <3 <3 <3

In spite of himself, Error grinned widely, pulling one of his pillows closer to his chest.

**Glitchface:** Hearing you talk irl and seeing your texts is like meeting two different people with the same name

He smirked slightly at his response before thinking for a moment.

**Glitchface:** But good morning Kiki <3

Yes, it was sappy and _definitely absolutely not_ him in the _slightest_ , but he knew first-hand how nice it felt to wake up to something so sweet from someone he cared about. Still, his chest felt hollow when he thought about the fact that Ink wasn’t there with him. That he was sending him messages instead of telling him these things to his face.

**Glitchface:** Hey, when do you have a lunch break today? I wanted to talk to you about something.

Error held his breath as he sent the message. He hoped he wouldn’t scare the artist with how serious he sounded, but this was a problem that needed to be solved.

**Inkblot:** I have a break from 11:30 to 1. What’s up?

**Inkblot:** Is something wrong?

**Glitchface:** Well, yah. But not the wrong I’m sure your brain is coming up with.

**Inkblot:** Want to ease my stress a bit Ruru~?

**Glitchface:** Stop being weird!

**Glitchface:** And as much as I want to tell you rn, I think it would be better to talk about in person.

**Inkblot:** Okay

**Glitchface:** I promise I’m not breaking up with you or some shit

**Glitchface:** Relax

**Inkblot:** Alright then! Wanna meet at Cuppa’s?

**Glitchface:** sure

**Inkblot:** kk. I’ll see you soon then, Glitchy <3

**Glitchface:** see ya soon Inky

Error turned off his phone, not before sparing a glance at the time, and make the executive decision to start his day. He still had about an hour and a half before he and Ink were supposed to meet up, and his classes didn’t start until 4 pm, but it never hurt to get ready a little early. Or be somewhere a little early. In comparison, even though he knew Ink was probably vibrating with nervous anticipation right now, Ink would probably be late for this coffee date. He was just like that.

As early a start as he had, Error soon found 11 o’clock creeping up on him. By the time he had showered and downed a few slices of toast, he immediately had to brush his teeth and pile into his car.

Cuppa’s was on the opposite side of town from his apartment, but he didn’t quite mind making the drive. He drove down often enough to visit Ink on the weekends, so it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Ink complained about it though. About how much gas money Error was wasting on driving down to see him every weekend. So, they had reached a compromise. Ink would come visit him at his apartment every second weekend, just to bring his boyfriend’s expenses down a little bit. Cuppa's was an old-style café that he and Ink had a habit of visiting quite often. It wasn’t overly popular, so it was never too noisy or crowded, and Error may or may not have been addicted to the mocha they served there. Regardless, the atmosphere was inviting, the coffee was good, and he was always in good company.

When he pulled into a parking spot by the café, Error was pleased to discover that he was at least fifteen minutes early. It would give him plenty of time to get a drink and plan out exactly how he was going to go about asking Ink this very important question of his. He walked up to the counter and ordered his mocha, taking a seat in a small booth in a secluded part of the café. A booth that he and Ink sat in every time they came here. He became so absorbed in his thoughts about his important question that he didn’t notice his drink being placed down in front of him.

All too soon, when he had just begun to get his thoughts together, Ink bounded through the doors. When Ink saw him, he ran over to him, not even bothering to put down his bag before he enveloped Error in a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Hi~.” Ink sang, smiling widely at him. Error returned the smile, connecting their lips briefly.

“Hi to you too.” Error said.

Ink unravelled his arms from around him and slid down into the booth-seat next to him, intertwining their hands instead. “So,” Ink began, fixing his steel gaze on Error, “what’s this super important thing we need to talk about?”

Error raised an eyebrow. “You don’t wanna get your coffee first?”

“Nah.” Ink said. “I’ve had about three cups today already, so I think I’m good.”

“Why the hell did you suggest Cuppa’s then?” Error asked.

“Well, you really like the mocha’s here so…” Ink said a bit shyly, smiling sweetly at him as he squeezed their joined hands. Error found himself flushing slightly.

“Would you stop being so…” Error said, taking a sip from his coffee mug in an attempt to save face.

“’Stop being so’ what?” Ink said as he began nuzzling against Error’s cheek. “Cute? Sweet? Wonderful? Adorable?”

“Stop making fun of me!” Error said, shifting away from Ink’s touch slightly. “Not that those aren’t accurate, but still!”

“Awww~ you think I’m adorable?” Ink cooed before blowing a light raspberry into the skin of Error’s jaw. Error let out a little laugh, pushing at Ink.

“Yes, yes I do.” Error laughed. “Now can you stop with the PDA?”

“Aww but I wuv you…” Ink pouted, and Error snorted, kissing his boyfriend again quickly.

“And I love you too, but I want to talk to you about something important.” Error said as he put on an overly serious expression, which was hard to do when he still wanted to smile. “It’s very serious.”

Ink nodded and copied his expression. They stared at each other for a moment before dissolving into giggles. “Okay, okay.” Ink said. “Just tell me.”

Error took a breath. “Well…it’s just…I’ve been missing you a lot lately. More than usual…” Ink’s cheeks coloured at the confession. “And I’ve just been thinking about what I could do to stop feeling like this and-“

“You want to come live with me?” Ink said, but it came out as more of a breathless whisper. Error bit his lip, surprised at how quickly Ink had inferred where he was going. The artist must have been on a similar train of thought.

“Well, I me-mean…” Error began, “it wouldn’t be r-right now, my lease doesn’t expire until the end of the mon-month and I…I don’t even know if that’s ok-ay with you…”

“Of _course_ it’s okay with me!” Ink cried, throwing his arms around Error’s neck again. “Why would you even _think_ you had to ask that!

“Common courtesy?” Error supplied as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Ink gave him a pout, but it lasted barely a second before it dissolved into a wide grin.

“So,” Ink said, bouncing in his seat, “you’re going to move in at the end of the month?”

“Well, that depends on when you can add me to your lease.” Error said.

Ink shook his head, waving a hand. “Don’t worry about that Ruru, I’ve been living there alone long enough.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Error said, brow furrowing. “I’m not going to live with you and…just…not help pay rent! Or get you in trouble with the landlord.”

“If you’re that adamant about it, just write me a check once a month or something.” Ink supplied, though it didn’t seem that he was all that concerned at all. Error doubted that Ink would even remember to ask him for rent money once a month. Come to think of it, Ink would probably purposefully forget. Right now, Ink was off in his own little world of fantasies and listening, but not really committing, anything Error said to memory. “I’ll add you to my lease once I have to renew it.”

“Ink…” Error grumbled.

“Error…” Ink mimicked with a teasing smile on his face before he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Error’s mouth. “I don’t care about any of that right now, we can worry about it later. Just let me be happy you party-pooper!”

Error snorted. “One of us has to think of this sort of thing, otherwise we’d both be…”

“Dead?” Ink said, pulling a more aggressive laugh from Error.

“I don’t think so?” Error said as he turned his smile to his boyfriend. “I think you’re overestimating how chaotic I can be.”

“I think you’re _underestimating_ how chaotic _I_ can be.”

Error laughed brightly at that and Ink let it ring around in his head, linking their hands together again and bringing the back of Error’s hand up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the darker skin and smiled.

“Let me know what day you’re going to move in when you know.” Ink said. “I’ll make my house all nice and tidy for you~.”

Error rolled his eyes, tugging Ink a little closer and joining their lips quickly and gently. “Will do, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! It's been a while since I've written any Errorink and my soul has been craving some fluff for these two.  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments, Kudos, and shots of espresso on a Monday morning at 6:30 am when you're trying not to pass out in a Calculus lecture, are always appreciated! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
